


Mockingbird

by Coffee_junky



Series: Mockingbird [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bruce Wayne Being an Asshole, CHAPTERS NOT IN ORDER (sorry), Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne-centric, Lazarus Pit, So much angst, The Author Regrets Nothing, chapters my not be in order, gotta fix this sh!t show, im the author (fight me), please excuse my blatant favoritism, so ill be a while, which means that i can write this how i want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_junky/pseuds/Coffee_junky
Summary: Damian has had an unconventional power since he was five. actually that's just when he discovered it. and, no, it did not make his life any easier





	1. Sometimes Dick is a dick (only on accident)

“Who is the most important deceased person to you?” the little brat had come up behind Dick while he stretched and asked the most non-sequitur question to grace the training room (this one at least).

Sighing he decided to dignify it with an answer, “my parents”. The boy (as that’s what he is) seemed to consider this for a minute, then walked away without so much as an explanation

(time skip)        X  xx X  
Damian’s room door was open, a voice floating through. Not wanting to intrude on the kid’s privacy, he walked past without so much as a second thought.  
Then his recognition brought him to an abrupt halt. His mother’s voice. The voice that sang him to sleep, had taught him every language she knew he would need for their life. Stern and soft, loving and moral.

He marched in to his brother’s room, privacy-be-damned, and in seconds had Damian pinned. “HOW? How did you make …. Who gave you …. Why did I just hear her voice?”

“Don’t tell Father! You can’t. He doesn’t tolerate metas, he’ll be incapable of making that distinction.” the boy seemed to collapse and for the first time, Dick felt like he really was one. “Please, I - I just - wanted to understand why Father is only ever curt with me. I’ve done as he asked, and I am certain that if given the opportunity to show him, he will come to have faith in me as he does with you. Grayson, if you tell Father, he will remove me from the manor, and from Gotham”

Dick got up, still stunned and unable to comprehend anything further than the fact that he’d hurt his brother. What was happening? Why had he heard his mother and why was his brother (yes, brother), who’d never begged for anything in his life, begging him to keep a secret from Bruce? “Explain, now.” trying and failing to stay relatively light-sounding.

So he did, at the very least to keep him amicable, at most so that someone could know and cover for him. He told about how him mother had died and been resurrected in the sixth week of his guestation, how he discovered his power and been forced to cover it up for a while, then how his grandfather found out from someone who hadn’t believed the story he used, how his mother was angry that he hadn’t told her, what followed, the way his power was used for the betterment of the compound, how Ra’s had accelerated plans to use his body as a vessel, the way he’d felt his soul being ripped from his body so that it could fit another, meeting (in a way) the personification of the Lazarus Pits, how it felt to have his soul back-stitched into his body the most painful way possible, that Ra’s had survived this and went into a fit of rage that Damian narrowly escaped. “Now I must live with a father who hates what I do, and can’t come to trust what I am.” he finished.

He felt like a grade-A dick-head for what he did and how unsympathetic he came across, which no doubt had put him off of telling Bruce even more. Not to mention, the fact that he raised his hand to a ten year old (that already came with psychological and visible scars from physical abuse) not unlike a certain someone he knew. There was just no excuse for how he reacted to something so harmless.

And the only way to make up for it, was to reassure the broken little boy in front of him. “Dami, Bruce loves weather you're a meta or not, he doesn’t need to know that you have powers, let alone where they came from. I won’t tell Bruce, but if you ever want to tell him, know that you have my full support.” he looked as if he didn’t believe a word I said so I added, “I pinky swear.”

“That’s stupid Grayson, it’s not as though that creates any sort of credibility. It’s childish.” he sneered, finally getting himself back together.

Dick laughed, “Okay, how’s about I mark an appendage you can remove if I break the promise?”

The older boy had meant it as a joke but the younger seemed to actually consider it, “I suppose the pinky would work as it has little to no function, it heals well after to boot.”

**Very well then, little brother** he thought watching Damon get up off the bed, straighten himself, and leave.


	2. like that ish was PERSONAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not the full thing but im pretty sure posting this part will give me inspiration for the rest
> 
> yeah it's short. thats 'cuz it aint DONE (i just haven't updated in forever)
> 
> jason . . . . and . . . . . well . . . more jason . ? . ? . ? . yep more jason

Jason X xx X ‘bout a month after Bruce finds out. first person because it’s hard to write his sassy-ness without it. Also this is based on a picture.

I’m following some punk ass who decided it would be a good idea to break my rules and sell to a kid. Just as I’m about to get that son of a fuck up, he’s killed by Mad-hatter, too quick if you ask me, but I didn’t have time to dwell because Bruce’s new replacement showed up and started beating on hatter like it was personal. Demon Baby managed to floor the fucktard, not hard he was losing consciousness, still taking blows, but just before he passed the hell out he seemed to notice something we missed (unlikely but still) because he smirked and recited some fucked up poem (AN: spaced out by how he’s saying it):

“Birdy, be nimble,  
Birdy, be quick,  
Birdy shall per-ish  
By pa-ra-lit-ic.” 

As if on cue his under-average appurtenances showed up with dart guns shooting at everything conscious. Fortunately, mostly because of luck and because they couldn't aim worth a dime, I wasn’t hit. Only after the dust settled, and after I realized that the vassals had left and taken Hatter with them, did I notice that Damian wasn’t as fortunate.

X xx X still Jason

“Let me go, Todd. If I wanted your assistance, I would have asked, now LET ME GO!” his legs and arms were no longer moving efficiently even for a civilian.   
“Come on kid. I’ve got you, it’s not like neither of us haven't caught a bullet from a guy who wasn’t aiming before.” The paralytic had started working immediately but apparently it was either slow-acting (doubtful and unlikely) or Hatter had decided to get lazy and use something, or at least parts of something, damian had already built up a resistance to (very highly possible) because Mad Dumbass seemed to think it would kill him, and he wasn’t really one for slow deaths. But as far as I could tell, he would die if not treated ASAP.

Not, that I liked the kid and his dad is . . . well I hate him i hate him almost as much I hate “Good ol’ Uncle J” but I do have rules about kids and assassin demon baby or no, he was still one that needed help.

I picked him up, put his arms around me (couldn’t fireman carry, or piggyback with the gun on my back). The original plan was to find the nearest car to hotwire, drive to the nearest safe house, then hit Leslie Thompkins up, but then I remembered the Replacement has a new one opened around the block and I don’t think he’d mind my breaking in (he said I could so long as i offered the same). As I walked it hit me: “Hey, kid, why are you out here all by yourself? You trying to replace the replacement again? You sneaking out ‘cuz you finally figured out B won’t ever make you a WE executive as long as he’s alive?” It took him a while but a second after he finished speaking, he realized that he’d just stabbed a raw nerve when the atmosphere went from tense to mortuary

/Shit. what did Bruce do now./ He didn’t find out. Namely because the kid lost the majority of his ability to breath.

**Author's Note:**

> im a shity writer what else is new?


End file.
